1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a privacy service in a mobile communications system, and particularly, to a privacy management apparatus and method based upon a user location for a Secure User Plane Location (SUPL) network.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, in order to provide location services to a user, considerable signaling and location information should be transferred between a mobile terminal and a location server. The so-called “positioning technologies” that have been standardized for providing such location services, for instance, a location service based upon the location (position) of a mobile device, are undergoing rapid widespread dissemination.
The positioning technologies can be provided through a user plane and a control plane. A Secure User Plane Location (SUPL) protocol of the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA), which is well-known as an example of the positioning technologies, provides the location services through the user plane.
The SUPL protocol is an efficient method for transferring location information required for the location calculation of a mobile station. The SUPL protocol employs a user plane data bearer so as to transfer positioning assistance information such as Global Positioning System (GPS) assistance, and to carry positioning technology associated protocols between the mobile terminal and a network.
In general, a SUPL network for providing the location services includes a SUPL agent, SUPL Location Platform (SLP) and SUPL Enabled Terminal (SET).
The SUPL agent refers to a logical service access point using location information which is actually measured. The SLP refers to a SUPL service access point at a network portion where network resources are accessed to obtain location information. The SET refers to a device for communicating with the SUPL network, for instance, a User Equipment (UE) of the UMTS, a Mobile Station (MS) of GSM, a IS-95 MS, or the like. The SET supports various procedures defined by the SUPL protocol by being connected to the network through the user plane bearer.
However, in a SUPL network structure, only the functions of each SUPL device have been suggested thus far, while a signal transfer system between each SUPL device for transferring location information is still being discussed. In particular, various privacy authorization (management) services according to a user location and a condition establishment have not yet been provided.